Right Where We Belong
by nathyandrade
Summary: She wanted him right here by her side so they could take on the world together and she's been patiently waiting for him to find out his future, his destiny.


This is my attempt to what I think it might happen in the future. Sorry for any errors and typos :)

And no, Glee does not belong to me

She's been at the Bow Bridge in Central Park for over 15 minutes. She's nervous, like really nervous. Even more nervous than when she found herself on her own in New York for the first time.

She's really confused as well. Kurt sent her a message to meet him here because well, he had a surprise for her. She hated surprises you know, it's not like he couldn't show it to her in their loft. Anyway, she's been waiting for him and a few memories had been invading her mind. Memories she had denied herself for a very long time. It was just too hard to think about them, to remember them, him.

She missed him so, so much. And it's not like they didn't speak on the phone every day or skyped every now and then. Because they did. And she loved it. But it was not the same, it never was. She wanted him right here by her side so they could take on the world together and she's been patiently waiting for him to find out his future, his destiny.

She looked over at the river, remembering their date and how badly it ended. She laughed at that, because even though she tried to deny him, deny their chemistry, deny how they belonged together, she couldn't resist him and how that moment on that stage led to the best year of her life.

She misses it, being with him; laying down looking at this handsome face; feeling his arms around her; kissing him. The last time they were together they didn't kiss enough. She hadn't allowed him because she knew once their lips touched she wouldn't be able to go back to New York. She did though, kissed him. And it felt like going back home, just like she thought it would be.

That was the last time they were in the same room. And she's starting to feel anxious, because she wants him; she wants to be with him so badly. And now that are no other boys to distract them from their future. It was spring after all and just like a flower she was ready to bloom, she was ready for him.

She then remembered that perfect night at the hotel, how it felt amazing to be with him again. Even if that night led to the most scaring moment of her life – thank God she was not with child – she'd love to conceive Finn's baby but that was not the right moment. When she tought she was pregnant, she imagined a family, a little boy who looked just like him – because yeah she knew there was a possibility to be Brody's child but all she ever wished for, all she ever prayed for, was that if she was caring a child that it would be Finn's. But it turned out to be just that, a scare and she ended up changing a lot of things in her life.

So after a few months here she was waiting to see what Kurt's surprise was. Her phone vibrated in her pocket telling her someone was calling her. Her someone. Her Finn. Because that's what he was, her man, her lover, her best friend.

"I hope you're not butt-dialing me again Finn Hudson", she said laughing. Once, during rehearsal, he sat on a chair to watch the kids perform and ended up calling her.

"I wouldn't dare to butt-dial you again Rachel Berry, I'm still recovering from that one", he replied.

"So, what are you doing right now?"

"Uh, I'm talking to you?"

"Is that so?", she couldn't help but chuckle. She was so happy that they could talk like this again. Just be silly and laugh at one another.

"I'm also admiring the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on"

"Yeah? What is that?

"Ah you know, just this girl I met when I was 15 years old and too dumb to see what a really lucky guy I was"

Wait, was he… he couldn't…

"Finn, where are you?", she asked sounding more confused than ever.

"I'm at the most special place in the world for me"

"The auditorium?"

"Oh, I'm at the second most special place in the world then", he laughed.

"And where is that?" she sounded nervous, well she was nervous. Her hands were shaking, her body was trembling. Her heart was beating really fast.

"Right here"

She turned around and there here was. Looking more handsome than ever; wearing this beautiful suit and holding the most beautiful flowers.

"I don't know if you noticed but it's Spring time and there are flowers blooming everywhere" there it was, that special smile he had just for her. She couldn't help but smile herself. No, not smiling. She was beaming, she was radiating from ear to ear, she was blooming.

"Really? And what does that mean?" she said looking at him in the eye. Needing an honest to God answer; an answer that would change her life. Forever.

"It means that I get to be with the love of my life. It means that I'm done finding my future, because it's been right in front of me since that first Glee rehearsal all those years ago. It means that if you take me I'd like to make you the happiest woman on earth"

She couldn't resist any more so she did what she's wanted to do since forever. She jumped right at him and as he held her she closed her eyes and thanked whoever was there up above. She had surrendered, she let destiny do its thing and now here was in the arms of the most important person of her life.

"Is this real life?"

"Yes it is babe. I'm right here with you ready to take you home"

"I am home Finn"

She took his hand as they walked in Central Park. Feeling like she was exactly where she belonged; feeling the happiest she's ever been since she got here.

"So, what are your plans? What about college?

"Oh, where do you want me to start?

"From the beginning is a good thing"

As they walked together, hand in hand, they could finally plan a future together, a future where there were no barriers, a future where they could simply be with each other and nothing else on their way.

**Fim**


End file.
